1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stationery punching device for creating a decorative craft, more particularly to a stationery punching device including a punch guiding frame and a pivot seat that is spaced apart from the punch guiding frame by a slit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional stationery punching device for punching or embossing a sheet material (not shown) to create a desired decorative shape for a decorative project, such as scrapbooking or other crafts. The conventional stationery punching device includes a die support frame 111, a punch guiding frame 112, a connecting member 113 interconnecting one end of the die support 111 and a connecting end 1121 of the punch guiding frame 112, a punch 12 supported movably on the punch guiding frame 112, a pivot protrusion 116 extending upwardly from a pivot end 1122 of the punch guiding frame 112, a lever 14 pivoted to the pivot protrusion 116 for driving movement of the punch 12 along a vertical direction (X), and two urging members 13 for urging the punch 12 to move away from the die support frame 111. The punch guiding frame 112 is disposed above and cooperates with the die support frame 111 to define a sheet-receiving slot 114 therebetween for receiving a paper sheet to be punched. The die support frame 111, the punch guiding frame 112 and the connecting member 113 are formed into a single piece of a rigid material, such as plastics or metal.
The punch guiding frame 112 is formed with at least one punch guiding hole for passage of the punch 12 therethrough and for guiding movement of the punch 12 along the vertical direction (X). However, each time the lever 14 is pressed downward, an upward counter force (F) that acts on the pivot protrusion 116 is generated, which results in generation of a torque that pulls the pivot end 1122 of the punch guiding frame 112 upward to pivot about the connecting end 1121 of the punch guiding frame 112, which may cause deformation of the punch guiding frame 112, which, in turn, results in inclination of the punch 12 relative to the vertical direction. As such, the punch 12 may interfere with the die support frame 111 and cannot punch through the paper sheet (see FIG. 3), or the punch 12 may not precisely punch through the paper sheet, such that undesired rough edges on the punched paper sheet are formed and poor quality of the punched object(s) is resulted.